Depuis cette nuit là
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: Depuis cette nuit-la, je vis dans l'obscurité... Je n'ai pas choisit ma vie, on me la imposer... Ca fait si mal... Je vais vous raconter mon histoire depuis le début... Depuis la nuit ou on ma tout pris... la seule chose qu'il me reste, des souvenirs...
1. Chapter 1:Mon histoire

Mon histoire commence comme étant banale. Enfin, son commencement. Et je vais tout vous raconter depuis le début. Si vous avez des questions, attendez la fin de mon chapitre avant de les poser, peut-être les réponses viendront d'elle même.

J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, du moins, jusqu'a mes 12 ans. Mon père était mon héro et je voulais tant lui ressembler. Chaque soir quand il revenait du travail, je lui sautais dans les bras et lui disait à quel point je l'aimais. Il souriait toujours à cette phrase et il me disait toujours qu'un homme ne devait pas dire ce genre de chose à son père même si il le pensait. Un homme ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Et comme toujours, je ne l'écoutais pas et je le lui disais quand même. Quant à ma mère, c'était la plus belle. Toujours. Peut importe ce qu'elle portais ou le fait qu'elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, je me suis toujours dit que si je devais avoir une femme, elle devais absolument être aussi belle que ma mère. Malheureusement, je suis enfant unique mais quand bien même cela me touchait énormément, mes parents étaient toujours la pour me consoler.

Lors de mon douzième anniversaire, une fête avait eu lieu. Mais elle fut interrompue par la porte qui se brisa brusquement. Cette nuit-la fut horrible et j'en garde que de mauvais souvenir. J'en rêve encore la nuit lorsque l'obscurité m'envahit. Ça fait mal. Revoit tout ça, tout ce sang. Ceux de mes parents. Les cris de mon père, les pleurent de ma mère. Je les entends toujours. Surtout quand je suis avec lui.

Mes parents sont mort cette nuit-la. Moi, on m'avait arraché a eux. Je ne comprenais pas. On me traîna des heures durant dans la boue. Il pleuvait cette nuit-la. On m'emmena dans un endroit sombre et lugubre, comme ceux dans les films d'horreur. J'angoissais. Qu'allait-il m'arriver? Il n'y avait aucune chaleur et le froid pénétrait dans mon chandail troué pour glacer ma chair. Que froideur parcourais mon corps, mon âme. Ce goût amer formant cette boule dans me gorge qui m'empêchait de parler. Je serrais dans mes paumes le dernier cadeau que m'aient offert mes parents avant de mourir, un pendentif en forme de spirale.

Je ne savais pas ce que l'on voulait de moi et si je l'avais su, j'aurais tenté de m'en aller loin d'ici. Mais j'étais trop naïf de croire que l'on m'amenait par pitié car on venait de tuer mes parents. Mais non, si seulement j'avais su. Je n'avais que 12 ans et je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'était vraiment la vie. J'en connaissait a peine l'histoire.

On me poussa alors dans une salle remplit de gens, tous habiller de la même façon. Tous cagoulé dans une espèce de cape noire avec des nuages rouges. La salle était assez glauque. On aurait du un tribunal. Ceux qu'on utilise pour juger les gens qui ont fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal? Non. Malgré tout ce temps ou je tentais de me persuader que c'étais le cas, quelque chose au font de moi me faisait douter de ma culpabilité.

Om me retira les menottes qui meurtrissaient ma chair et on me fit asseoir sur une chaise noire. On me retint les mains sur les accoudoirs et les pieds sur les pattes avec d'énormes lacets de cuire qui lacéraient mes poignets et chevilles. Une personne s'avança devant moi en levant les mains et toutes les personnes présente ce levèrent. Ensuite, une autres personne avec la même cape mais un peu plus petite que les autre arriva dans le pièce. Il s'approcha de moi. Je me rappelle encore de leurs paroles. Surtout ceux que le plus grand dit au plus petit:

-Alors, tu en dit quoi, il te plait, petit frère?

A cette phrase j'avais des frissons. Une autre boule se forma dans mon estomac. A ce moment la, je sais que je me demandais qu'était le sens de la phrase. Pourquoi fallait-il que je lui plaise? Qu'allait-il faire de moi? Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire de moi si je ne lui plaisais pas?

Seul un murmure répondit:

-Oui, il me plait bien.

Un chuchotement a peine audible. Mais c'étais un son grave. Certain qu'il était plus âgé que moi. Le curiosité embarqua et a ce moment j'aspirait tellement a voir son visage que j'en oubliait ou j'étais. Quelque chose comme un rire me réveilla et fit revenir à la réalité. C'était comme le rire d'un fou psychopathe. Un rire d'une joie sadique. Il vint près de moi et chuchota ces mots à mon oreille.

-A partir de maintenant, tu lui appartiens. Tu devras répondre à tous ces caprice, fait tout ce qu'il désire que tu fasses. Si tu ne le fait pas, crois moi que tu en payeras les frais. Nous sommes des tueurs mais nous adorons aussi torturé les gens et surtout que tu es un bon sujet pour une nouvelle technique de torture que l'on vient de concocter. Alors j'espère pour tout que tu vas obéir!

Je restai muet devant lui. Je ne savais que dire. Pourquoi. Pourquoi enfin.

Faire quoi. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi moi? Cette question me brûlais tellement les lèvres que je le l'entendit même pas sortir de ma bouche. C'était sortit tout seul. L'homme en face de moi me regardais encore et émit un autre rire débile qui commençait sérieusement à me faire peur. Mais finalement, j'eus ma réponse.

-t'ais-je autistique a parler? Non, bien sur que non! Mais puisque tu en es a te première infraction je vais passer par dessus et te répondre. Alors, écoute moi bien. Ensuite, je t'expliquerai les règle du jeu, m'ais-je bien fait comprendre?

J'hocha de la tête et tenta de le regarder dans les yeux sous son capuchon. Inutile, elle cachait entièrement son visage. Avant de me répondre, il fit le tour de la salle, un tour que je suivis de mon regard. Cet endroit sombre étais éclairé pas quelques lanternes sur les mur ou de vieux banc s'adossait. Il y avait un énorme panneau représentant un nuage rouge, avec inscrit a l'intérieur `Akatsuki`

Perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il était arrivé près de moi. Aussi, je ne me doutais pas que ce que j'allais entendre allais autant me secoué, me troublé a ce point. En fait, je n'arrive pas à y croire encore aujourd'hui.

-A l'époque de la grande guerre, plusieurs personnes ont tout perdu. Ils n'avaient plus d'argent. Ceux-ci n'ayant plus rien à perdre, accepta l'offre que nous leur avons proposée. De l'argent en échange de leur premier enfant. Tous obéir. Lorsqu'ils eurent leur premier enfant, il nous le donna. La plupart sont encore en vie. Bref, tous on obéi sauf tes parents. Nous leur avons offert fortune et ils n'ont pas tenu parole. Pendant des années nous les avons rechercher sans suces jusqu'a maintenant. Nous aurions pu te tuer mais nous ne l'avons pas fait car nous comptons bien te faire payer la dette de tes parents. Je suis sure que tu comprends. Et puis, je suis sur que tu vas être utile en étant l'esclave de mon frère, il en a besoin d'un. Et compte toi bien chanceux d'avoir cette tache, tu aurais pu tombé bien plus bas. Mais s'il te prend le goût de ne pas obéir, c'est ton choix, un bien mauvais choix pour toi mais bon, je ne t'en empêcherai pas car sache que nous, on va encore plus s'amuser.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescé. Son visage était très près du mien et je pouvais sentir son haleine infecte venir me flatter les joues. J'avais très peur a ce moment-la, j'avoue. C'est compréhensible, non! Quand on vous tue vous parents et que vous allez payer leurs dette, que vous n'avez pas d'argent sur vous et que la seul chose que vous possédiez est votre corps. Un corps pur. Un corps chaste, encore jamais touché. Et puis, je savais que s'amuser pour est n'allait pas forcément être bénéfique pour moi. Alors je décidais d'obéir.

Pour moi, mes parents restaient des êtres extraordinaires et je les aimais toujours. Ils ont voulu me garder alors qu'ils ne devaient pas et c'est pour moi une belle preuve d'amour car ils l'ont fait au péril de leur vie. Au moins, j'ai eu la chance des les conaître.

Il eut un moment de silence ou tout le monde me regardant. C'étais complètement terrifier et tout ceux qui étais la s'en délectais, j'en étais sur. J'étais très mal à l'aise, moi qui suis si petit dans un monde de grand. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'abandonner et je retenais à grande peine mon envie de pleurer. J'en avait tellement envie. Mais je tins bon.

Finalement, on me fit transporter dans une autre pièce en passant par des couloirs qui était tous pareilles les uns des autres. J'arrivai dans une chambre sobre. D'une beauté simple. Jamais encore je n'avais vu un tel endroit. D'une couleur terre, le mobilier s'y accordait bien. Un lit double, quelques tables basses, des lampes et une photo. Une salle de bain s'emblait se cacher derrière un mur dont la porte était a moitié ouverte.

Quelqu'un fit son entré et je me retourna pour constater que c'étais celui a qui je me devais obéir. Lentement je le vis enlever sa cape. Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu une beauté pareille mais quelque chose me tracassait chez lui. Peut-être était ce regard aussi noir que l'onyx qui me fixait durement ou peut-être les mèches noir corbeau retombant sur son visage si fin. Ses lèvres étaient si douces que j'avais envie de les effleurer.

En effet, il semblait plus vieux que moi, je ne pouvais dire son âge. Maintenant, je sais qu'il avait 3 ans de plus que moi. Il semblait lui aussi me détailler du regard. Je me sentais si pathétique à coté de lui. Il était si beau, si gracieux dans ses mouvements.

Il s'approcha de moi et d'un geste brusque il déchira mon chandail. J'en fus estomaqué. Il observa mon torse avec minutie. Lorsque mon père était en vie, j'allais souvent corder du bois avec lui et cela me fit de fin muscle. Sa main vint se poser la oui il y a mon cœur. Elle était si froide. Ensuite, elle fit son contour pour remonter plus haut. Finalement, il me retira brusquement ma chaîne. Je tentais de la lui reprendre mais il stoppa mon geste.

-Un esclave ne doit rien avoir d'autre que lui même, et encore, c'est beaucoup trop pour lui.

Que... Non mais pour qui ce prenait-il?

-Rendez la moi, C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mes parents.

-Admettons que cela me touche mais c'a m'est complètement égale.

-Vous n'avez pas...

-Oh que oui. Tu ne t'en rappelles sans doute pas mais tu m'appartiens désormais et je fais ce que je veux avec toi. Maintenant, ferme-la et fais ce que je te dis. Sinon j'appelle mon frère.

Je dégluti lorsqu'il m'intima de me taire de sa main sur ma bouche. Je n'avais pas envie de chercher les problèmes mais je tenais à cette chaîne plus que ma vie. J'étais effrayer et je tremblait de colère et ça ce voyais. Il en souriait. Et plus il souriait et plus je tremblais. Ce sourire sadique devint plutôt pervers et je recula aussitôt pour me retrouver acculer au pied du lit. Apeuré, il continua de s'approcher de moi en lançant:

-Fait quelque chose pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je vais te faire et tu auras la pire punition de ta vie. Tu sauras que je garde quelque instrument dans cette chambre qui peut très bien servir si le goût m'en dit.

La peur devint plus forte et je tentais désespérément de me persuader que s'était un mauvais rêve. Que j'allais bientôt me réveiller. Que ma mère allait me bercer et me chanter sa chanson. Aussitôt, je senti des mains parcourir mes hanches. Subitement, mon pantalon glissa et mon caleçon aussi. Je me retrouvai ainsi nu devant cet inconnu qui me regarda. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me rappelle que j'implorais les dieux de me laisser pendant que me vu se troublais. Il me fit basculer su le lit sans ménagement et commença son jeu dégueulasse.

Mes larmes se déversait tant la douleur étais forte. Je lui disais d'arrêter, que j'avais mal. Cela ne le fit que plus rire et d'aller plus fort. Chaque pénétration torturait mon corps. J'étais sur que j'allais m'évanouir. Mais non. A mon plus grand malheur, je restai éveillé tout le long de mon calvaire.

J'étais si chaste, si pure avant, maintenant, mon corps est souillé, mon âme meurtrie. On m'a pris ma famille, ma liberté, ma vie, mon corps, mes cris, mes larmes. Il ne me reste plus rien que les miettes de mon passé. Que des souvenirs amers. Mon propre corps est devenu ma prison où je ne peux pas m'évader. Mon sang me brûle de l'intérieur. Sa beauté reflète sa cruauté. Son cœur de glace me transperce de par en par son regard.

Les yeux dans le vide, je vit son sourire et me dit après m'avoir vole un autre baiser.

-Tu as été excellent! Mais je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connais pas ton nom.

-Na...Naruto.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis revint vers moi.

_a partir de maintenant, même ton nom m'appartiens.

Je n'ai plus de corps, plus de nom, Maintenant j'appartiens à Sasuke Uchiwa, le prince des territoires interdits.


	2. Chapter 2:ma vie,mon enfer

Bonjour a tous!

Merci pour ceux qui ont lu mon premier chapitre.

Euh...je vous rappelle que c'est la première fic que j'ai écrite et que je sais que ce n'est pas parfait (qui l'est), mais je vais la laissée comme elle est.

Je fais de mon mieux pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographes mais bon, je ne suis pas très douée pour ca!

Donc, voici le deuxième chapitre et j'espère que votre opinons sur cette suite sera bonne.

Bonne lecture.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien sur, il y a des choses que je dois vous expliquer plus en détail, comme la grande guerre qui a mener a tout sa. Je n'en connais de ce qu'on a bien voulu me raconter. Alors je suis vraiment désoler si parfois vous avez l'impression que je passe vite sur le sujet mais c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Bref, voila le récit de cette guerre qui me couta ma liberté, et pas que la mienne.

Pour commencer, il y avait un grand village qui portait le nom de Konoha qui devenait de plus en plus grand et de plus en plus fort. C'est murs s'élargissait et leur armée régnait sur presque tout le continent. C'est la que mes parents vivaient. Tout était prospère à ce qu'on m'avait dit. Enfin, juste avant leur arrivé.

A l'aube d'un nouveau jour était venu un groupe d'individu vêtu d'une drôle de cape noir avec des nuages rouges, ce faisant appeler l'Akatsuki. Ils venaient dans le but de recruté des partisans, mais personnes dans ce village ne voulait les suivre, alors ils le détruisirent.

Je n'étais même pas encore né mais ce que je sais, c'est que mes parents ce sont rencontré durant la guerre. J'ai été conçu cette année-la.

Bref, plusieurs village ce sont mis en tête de les éliminé, mais ceux-ci furent entièrement détruis. Alors, ils s'enfuirent dans le désert pour ce caché et fondé le village de Suna ou tous les rebelles attendaient le bon moment pour attaquer. Je le sais car mes parents avaient pour projet que je les rejoigne à l'âge de 15 ans, l'âge ou on peu prendre les armes.

Mes parents vécurent pauvrement pendant un certain temps avant de devoir quitter le village pour ne pas être repéré par ceux qui les auraient reconnus. Tout sa pour dire que, durant un temps, en pauvre famille que nous étions, mes parents ont du emprunter un peu d'argent a quelqu'un, sans savoir qu'il appartenait a la bande de l'Akastuki. Étant très pauvre, ils ne pouvaient pas les rembourser tout de suite, ce qui a mené, bien sur, a leurs pertes.

Cependant, je ne fus pas le seul. Je pu remarquer que d'autre garçons de mon âge était retenu prisonnier contre leur gré. Ainsi, j'ai pu faire la connaissance de Kiba, Shikamaru et Neji qui appartienne respectivement à Sasori, Hidan et Itachi.

Petite écartade. Il faut quelqu'un de puissant pour diriger une organisation pareille. Il en existe bien un seulement très peu de personne poussait vous dire l'avoir vu. Il existe plusieurs territoires appartenant à l'organisation. Les territoires du nord, sud, est, ouest, ainsi que le territoire interdit, le plus puissant. Chaque Territoire a un roi qui obéit au chef, appeler Dieu, pouvant ainsi garder un contrôle sur ses territoire.

Je ne connais pas les autres rois. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Itachi, le roi, gouverne les territoires interdits, faisant de Sasuke le prince. Un prince qui reviens dans la chambre alors je dois aller m'installer sur mon coussin, comme d'habitude depuis que je suis la. Ca doit bien faire 2 semaines.

Le ténébreux pénètre sans douceur dans la chambre. Il semble en colère. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi. Il me regarda et je compris tout de suite ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. Sa me répugnait. Seulement, puisque je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

Il s'allonge sur le ventre en retirant sa chemise noir et j'entrepris de lui masser le dos. J'avais tellement envie de lui planter mes ongles ans sa peau et de lui défigurer son dos si... Parfait. QUOI! Parfait, non mais je rêve. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime promener mes dos sur sa peau qu'elle est parfaite... Non? Mais à quoi je pense? A force de rester dans cet endroit, je vais finir par devenir fou.

Après un bon moment à lui frotter le dos, j'avais des crampes aux doigts. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester ainsi aussi longtemps. Je me demandais même s'il ne c'était pas endormi. Je vérifiai donc et remarqua qu'il avait effectivement les yeux fermé. Pour m'assurer qu'il était vraiment endormi, je m'arrêtais de lui masser le dos pour voir comment il allait réagir.

Rien. Sa respiration était régulière. Il devait avoir eu une rude journée pour s'assoupir ainsi. Je me poussa lentement et je remonta la couverture sur lui pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Il est peut-être cruel, mais moi j'ai du cœur. Avec le temps, j'ai compris qu'il me restait encore quelque chose, une chose. Mon cœur. C'est moi qui lui dis quoi faire. C'est moi qui lui dis de battre. Je n'ai jamais été d'un naturel méchant.

Une fois ceci fait, j'alla fermer la lumière et me coucha moi aussi. De toute façon, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Par surprise, je me réveilla avant lui. J'en très surpris car Sasuke n'était pas une personne qu'on ne pouvait qualifier de grand dormeur. Je regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il allait être en retard a son souper annuel avec son frère mais j'avais peur de le réveiller. Mais je savais que je risquerais gros si je ne le faisais pas. Enfin, j'imaginais clairement ce qu'il me ferait et je ne veux même pas y penser.

Je m'approcha lentement de lui en tremblant. Je détestais être dans le doute. A chaque fois que je dois être près de lui, je ne peu m'empêcher de repenser a ce qu'il m'a fait le premier soir. Je déteste cet homme mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être au petit soin avec lui. Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est la dernière personne qu'il me reste. Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais par contre, c'est que quand je me montre gentil, il l'est à peu près aussi avec moi.

Je mis ma main sur son épaule pour le secouer légèrement. Il gémit mais il ne fit rien de plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver vraiment mignon comme sa, la bouche entrouverte et quelques mèche dans le visage. Étant plus vieux que moi de 3 ans, ses traits fins et plus ferme que les mieux lui donnait un air de respect. Si seulement il n'était pas si... Cruel. Quoi qu'il est bien moins que son frère.

Je me mis à le secouer plu fort en prononçant son nom doucement. Je fus sans voix.

-Sasuke, réveille-toi.

-Pas tout de suite maman...

Sa mère... D'un coup, j'eus une charmante image d'un Sasuke se faisant réveiller par une gentille maman. Je me disais bien sur que c'était impossible mais au font de moi, j'espérais que cela soit vrai. Il a bien du avoir de l'amour à un moment de sa vie. Il n'a surement pas toujours été méchant.

Le brun finit finalement par ouvrir les yeux. Je cru un moment qu'il allait se rendormir. Ses yeux me fixaient à demi ouvert puis passa à ma main toujours sur son épaule. Je m'attendais a ce qu'il me cri dessus, mais ce fut tout le contraire.

-T'a fini?

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'a dit mais je me rattrapai vite en faisant comme si.

-Oui, et c'est l'heure du souper. Tu vas être en retard si tu ne pars pas tout de suite.

Je le vit ouvrir les yeux subitement et se lever rapidement. Je lu donna la chemine qui trainait a mes pied et il la prit sans même un merci. Je n'en attendais pas non plus. Pour l'avoir côtoyer pendant 14 jours, je sais qu'il a toujours sans jamais remercier. Après 5 bonnes minutes, Sasuke partit presque en courant pour aller manger avec son frère.

Étant redevenu seul dans la pièce, je me dirigea dans la pièce adjacente pour y trouver une cuisine. Elle m'a été ouverte une semaine après mon arrivé ici en me disant que j'étais assez grand pour me faire a manger seul. Le seul problème est qu'il n'y a que des trucs pas très intéressant a manger, comme s'ils allaient me donner des choses appétissante, et je ne sais pas cuisiner. Donc, la seul chose que je peu manger et qu'il y a en quantité industrielle et j'ai nommé, les ramens.

Une fois mon bon repas terminé, j'alla me placer sur la chaise de bois juste a coté de la fenêtre. Une fenêtre complètement barré de l'extérieur donc il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

S'enfuir... Pour aller ou. Je n'ai plus personne, plus rien. Je pris le livre sur le meuble à coté et je commençais à écrire. La seule activité que j'avais le droit de faire. Le seul dont j'excellais de toute façon. Sasuke le lit jamais ce que je vais. Il ne les lira sans doute jamais. J'écris l'histoire que j'ai toujours voulu écrire. Celle d'un jeune garçon libre.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé après avoir écrit plus d'une quinzaine de page. Ce fut Sasuke qui me réveilla de mon histoire en pénétrant dans la chambre. Il semblait par contre moins tendu, plus calme.

-Naruto, viens ici.

Je m'exécuta dans l'immédiat, ne voulant pas me causer plus de mal.

-Oui?

-As-tu mangé?

-Oui.

-Ce soir, puisque tu as été obéissant depuis un certain temps, je vais t'emmener dehors.

Dehors. Depuis quand je n'ai pas mis le nez dehors. Ma joie l'emporta et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'excité.

-Quoi? C'est vrai? Je peu y aller.

-Calme toi, on y va pas trop longtemps.

Il me fit aussi un petit sourire. Pas un pervers, non. Un simple sourire. Un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu. Il est assez difficile de savoir ce que Sasuke pense. A ce moment, je me sentis léger. J'avais comme des papillons dans le ventre et je ne cessais de sautiller un peu partout avant qu'il ne me prenne par le col et ne me traine a l'extérieur de la pièce que je n'avais pas quitté depuis mon arrivé ici.

Je pus enfin respirer l'aire frai. Ce fut un moment très agréable. Sasuke était a mes cotés. Mon corps tremblait toujours face à cette proximité mais je ne me sentais plus menacer. Il avait un air serein et je me demandais bien ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il agisse ainsi alors que les derniers jours n'ont pas été un joli rêve rose pour moi.

La nuit était calme et le temps que tout se replace dans même tête, Sasuke c'était faufiler derrière moi.

-Tu sais Naruto, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais si docile.

J'avalai de travers en sentait ses mains sur mes hanches. Moi qui avait cru a tord que c'était terminer.

-Pourquoi te raidis-tu maintenant? Tu as peur? Si tu y mettrais tu tiens, peut-être aimerais-tu?

-Je n'aimerai jamais rien sous la contrainte.

J'essayais de me montré persuasif. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser croire qu'il avait déjà gagné la partie… Mais quelle partie.

-Pas si docile que sa alors.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je sais que je ne doit pas. Quelle partie de moi ne veut pas le laisser gagner. Quelle partie de moi veut s'abandonner a lui.

-Pourquoi m'avoir amené dehors alors?

-Pour te montrer que je peux être gentil.

Je ne sais même pas s'il sait ce que le mon ``gentil`` veut dire.

-Pourquoi ne pas le rester alors.

Pourquoi j'attendrais-je à une réponse. Pourquoi. Tout mon être redevint celui qui était devenu. Fermé. Ses mains sont restées sur mes hanches, ils ne bougeaient pas. J'avais pourtant peur qu'il recommence. J'avais peur de perdre la dernière chose qu'il me reste. J'avais peur de me perdre. J'avais peur aussi... D'aimer. Pas ce qu'il me fait, non. J'ai peur de l'aimer lui.

Je n'ai que 12 ans, je sais. Je suis encore un enfant, je présume. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'aime chez Sasuke, c'est qu'on sait immédiatement ce qu'il veut et quand il le veut. Et ce soir, c'est moi qu'il veut.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voila...la fin d'un autre chapitre...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi...


	3. Chapter 3:Mon cauchemar, un reve

Bonjour a tous!

Merci a tous ceux et celle qui ont laissé une review. Ça fait très plaisir.

Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai comme eu un plein d'inspiration. Je suis très contente de pouvoir la continuer, je croyais qu'elle était condamnée. C'est la première fic que j'ai poster vous savez. C'est pourquoi elle me tien a cœur.

Sur ce. Bonne lecture!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Doucement, j'émerge de mon doux sommeille. Sasuke m'a permis, hier soir, de dormir avec lui. Seulement dormir. J'étais aux anges. Depuis combien de temps je n'avait pas fait de nuit complète. Sasuke n'était plus la, évidemment. Il partait toujours avant le lever du soleil. Pas comme moi. Il était encore assez tôt alors, puisque je n'avais rien d'autres a faire, je pris mon carnets et continuai mon histoire.

Ce qu'il y avait de nouveau aujourd'hui, c'est que j'allais y ajouter un tout nouveau personnage. Sasuke. Un Sasuke un peu différent. Un Sasuke parfait. Oui, bien sur que je sais que la perfection n'existe pas. Mais dans mon monde a moi, oui.

Ainsi passa mon avant midi. A rêvasser. A imaginer une autre vie dans laquelle je pourrais enfin vivre la vie que je suis en train de manquer. Combien de fois je me suis demander ce qu'aurait été ma vie si out cela ne ce serait pas produit. Je serait sûrement heureux avec mes parents au beaux milieu de cette fret qui m'a vie grandir.

Je continuais à écrire lorsqu'on me retira mon carnet. Je pris panique en me retournant.

-Sas…

Ce n'était pas Sasuke. C'était l'homme du début, son grand frère, Itachi. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. J'ai toujours peur de cet homme encore plus cruel que Sasuke. Je le sais, on en parle souvent et les mur on des oreilles. Je dois m'avouer que la peur m'envahit très vite, surtout lorsqu'il s'approche de moi. Que me veut-il?

-Et bien, je vois que mon petit frère s'occupe bien de toi.

Je restai silencieux. Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de répondre. Avec lui, on ne sait jamais rien d'avance.

-RÉPONDS!

Je crois qu'il fallait que je répondre. Seulement, je sentais ma voix bloquer par la peur. Elle ne voulait pas sortir. Je ne fis alors donc que faible signe de tête en priant très fort que cela lui convienne. Heureusement pour moi, il semblait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

Ce ton doux ne m'inspirait a rien, mais comme je ne pouvait pas répondre par un signe de tête, je me vis donc forcer de prendre un grande respiration avant de lui dire :

-j'écrivais.

-Tu écrivais quoi, ton journal intime?

-Non, une histoire.

-Oh, une histoire. Serais-tu un grand écrivain?

-No… Non, je ne crois pas.

-Alors, pourquoi écris-tu?

-C'est la seule chose que me laisse faire Maître Sasuke pendant son absence.

-A-t-il déjà lu ton écrit?

-Non, jamais Maître Sasuke ne s'abaisserait jamais à lire une histoire venant de son esclave, monsieur.

-Tu as raison. C'est pourquoi je te confisque ce carnet.

-Quoi!

Mon ton étais faible mais je regrettais d'avoir laisser sortir cet exclamation, aussi je mis ma main devant ma bouche comme pour essayer de le retenir, mais c'était trop tard.

-Comment oses-tu d'indigner. Tu n'es rien. Que j'emporte ce torchon et que je le brûle dans mon foyer, tu n'y peux rien. A moins que...

Il suspendit sa phrase pour s'approcher de moi. Je tentais tant bien que mal de reculer, cependant, le bureau me bloquent. Il mis mon carnet dans sa poche afin d'avoir les mains libre avant d'attraper ma tête et de m'embrasser dans douceur. Même les baiser de Sasuke son bien plus doux. Il retira un de ses mains pour qu'elle aille se balader sur mon corps alors que l'autre alla se placer derrière ma nuque pour qu'il puisse approfondir le baiser.

J'avais mal. Mon corps frissonnait de dégoût mais je ne pouvais pas me dégager. Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Je sentais sa main déchirée la chemise que je portais. J'eus un sursaut lorsqu'il me l'arracha. Sa main était froide et elle me faisait mal, pincent, griffant certain endroit de ma peau sensible. Soudain, de sa voix rauque j'entendis.

-Tu as bien meilleur goût que Neji, mais tu manques un peu d'expérience.

Ça m'écoeurait de savoir qu'ils pouvais faire de nous de simple marionnette. Je ne put empêcher cette larmes de glisser, ni celles d'après, lorsque je sentis sa main entré dans mon pantalon. Là non plus mon cœur n'échappa à ses tortures. Il faut croire qu'il aimait que trop bien mes cris et gémissement de douleur. Mais, je ne voulais qu'une chose, Lui. Je fus même surpris d'entendre ma voix crier son nom.

-SASUKE!

Itachi tenta de me faire taire, mais en criant ce nom, ce fut comme si une nouvelle force ce déchaînait en moi. Je ne savais pas si Sasuke allait faire quoi que ce soit pour m'aider, ni même s'il m'entendrait, tout ce que je savais, c'est que je ne voulais pas servir de pantin à Itachi.

Tout a coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sasuke, visiblement très en colère. J'espère qu'il ne l'était pas à cause de moi. Je fus soulagé lorsqu'il s'adressa à son frère.

-Itachi, lâche le immédiatement!

-Je voulais simplement voir s'il était obéissant. Je vois qu'il manque un peu d'éducation. Si tu me le laissais …

-N'y pense même pas. Il est très sage et il m'obéit et il n'y a que cela qui importe. Jamais je ne lui ai dit d'obéir a qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Sasuke, il doit obéir a tout…

-Tu me la offert alors j'en fais ce que je veux. Si je veux qu'il n'obéisse qu'a moi, c'est ce qu'il fera, n'est-ce pas Naruto.

Je voulais qu'il soit content de moi et, pour me venger d'Itachi, je me dégageais de son emprise qu'il avait desserrer en voyant son frère, et je me mis a genou devant Sasuke avec un léger sourire. Une petite vengeance pour moi. J'espérais simplement que c'a n'allait pas mal finir.

-Vos désir son des ordres, Maître. Dites et j'obéirai.

Sasuke lever un regard vainqueur à son frère.

-Tu vois, il est complètement… à mes pieds.

C'est le cas de le dire. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal. Je pouvais presque sentir une certaine complicités entre lui et moi, c'est pourquoi je me décidait a me venger encore plus d'Itachi qui commencer déjà a repartir, jetant un regard noir a Sasuke par la même occasion.

-Maître, je sais que vous etes d'une bonté rare, comme vous me l'avez mentionné, vous savez vous montrer gentil. Aussi je promets encore plus de bonne volonté si vous acceptiez de me rendre un petit service.

Itachi c'était complètement arrêter sous la surprise. Mais celui qui était le plus surpris était bien sur Sasuke. Jamais je n'avais utilisé ce ton de voix et je me félicitais bien sur. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait dire oui.

-Dis toujours.

-Votre frère m'a enlevé quelque chose de précieux, aussi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir lui demander s'il pourrait me le redonner.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

J'avais oublié, les esclaves ne possèdent rien. Mais comme je sais très bien improviser, je pu me sauver grâce a sa.

-Un cadeau pour vous Maître.

Itachi ouvrit de grands yeux alors que ce dessinait un sourire sur le visage de Sasuke. Celui si s'avança vers son grand frère et tendis la main sans rien dire de plus. Itachi grogna qu'il était le roi et qu'il ne devait pas s'abaisser a de telle chose.

-Tu sais Itachi, si Naruto ne m'aurait pas appartenu, je t'aurais sans doute laissé faire. Et je t'avais avertis Itachi, si tu me déclares la guerre, tu l'auras, je n'ai plus peur de toi.

Itachi lui rendit mon carnet et partit sans demander son reste. Je savais que cette histoire n'était pas terminé et que j'allais devoir surveiller mes arrières. Sasuke revins vers moi, cependant, il ne me donna pas mon carnet. J'en fut un peu surpris et il sembla l'avoir compris.

-Ce n'était pas un cadeau pour moi.

Je ne devais surtout pas lui dire le contraire.

-Si, mais il n'est pas terminer.

-Alors, je vais commencer à le lire et je te dirai s'il vaut la peine d'être terminé.

-Mais je dois changer certains détails.

Comme le nom des deux personnages principaux ainsi que quelques détails dans certains passages.

-Aurais-tu quelque chose à me cacher?

Oui.

-Non.

-Bien. Maintenant, va te coucher, nous avons une journée charger demain.

Aujourd'hui, Sasuke avait été si gentil avec moi. Grâce à lui, je ne me suis pas fait violer par son frère. Il aurait très bien pu le laisser faire. Je suis tellement heureux. Tellement… amoureux. Oui, dire qu'il y a peu de temps, je le haïssais. Je ne sais pas le pourquoi de ce changement de sentiment. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon cœur est un peu plus en paix. Je fais tout pour simplement me faire apprécier de toi.

Je voyais Sasuke se lever pour se diriger dans son lit. Je sais que je devais aller sur mon coussin mais je ne le fis pas. Mon corps prit plutôt le même chemin que Sasuke. Je fus sans doute aussi surpris que lui lorsqu'il me vit.

-Mais que…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car j'avait poser mes lèvres contres les tiennes. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Il était encore plus surpris que je ne le pensais.

-Pourquoi.

Il m'avait posé cette simple question. Je ne sais pas ce que je devais lui répondre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Alors, je dis simplement :

-Pour te montrer que je peux être gentil.

Doucement, je reposais ma bouche sur le tienne. Le baiser fut d'abords timide, doux et remplit de passion. Notre premier vrai baiser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu…

Review?


	4. Chapter 4:Mon espoir, mon seul ami

Après la tentative de viol manquer d'Itachi, Sasuke s'assurait toujours de bien fermer la porte a ses sorties. Je m'inquiétais toujours de me savoir seul, j'avais toujours peur de vois le frère de Sasuke débarquer dans la chambre afin de terminer ce qu'il avait commencer.

Le baiser que j'ai échanger avec Sasuke avait été le déclencheur. Depuis un certain temps, Sasuke a vraiment changer. Il est devenu presque gentil. Maintenant, je peux dormir auprès de lui tous les soir. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'embête. Il ne me fait plus rien, parfait. Mais, quand bien même je peux continuer d'écrire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais enfermer dans cette tour.

Le sommeille me gagna, je fini par m'endormir sur la chaise ou, depuis longtemps je m'ennuie. Je fis un rêve étrange. J'ai rêver de mes parents. Ils étaient la et il me souriaient. C'est tout ce qu'ils faisait. Entre nous, il y avait comme un léger voile. J'entendis mon nom de loin, mais je n'y prêta aucune attention. Je voulais rester avec eux. Je tendis ma main vers ma mère. Elle me tendis sa main aussi et je le pris. Elle était encore plus douce que je me l'était imaginer.

Elle me ramena vers elle et j'avais presque traverser le voile lorsque je sentis deux bras m'entourer la taille et me tirer vers l'arrière. J'ai crier que je voulais rester avec mes parents, mais on me tirait quand même.

J'ouvrit subitement les yeux. Je vis Sasuke, qui était encore en train de me secouer, juste au dessus de moi. Dans son regard, il y avait une lueur étrange. C'était-il inquiéter? Mais pourquoi, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que t'as?

Il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi!

-Vous vous inquiéter vraiment pour moi maitre?

Son regard changea.

-Je t'ai trouver endormit sur la table. J'ai voulu te réveille mais tu n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Ton cœur a cesser de battre.

-Quoi!

-Tu es mort pendant quelques seconde. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer. Une chance que j'ai réussit a te ramener.

-Et qu'auriez-vous fait si je n'étais pas revenu?

Son regard devins plus dure. Ais-je dit quelques choses de mal?

-Avais-tu l'intention de te laisser partir?

-Pardon, Maitre. Je ne comprends pas.

-Je te demande si c'était un acte préméditer. Avais-tu l'intention de te suicider.

J'était mal. Mon maitre avait très tendance de ne croire que ce qui l'arrangeais.

-Non, maitre. Bien sur que non. Pourquoi voudrais-je une chose pareille?

-Pour partir loin de moi, ne me ment pas.

-Je ne vous ment pas, la seule personne que je voudrais fuir, maitre, c'est votre frère. Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir partir loin de vous.

Ce qui était tout a fais vrai. Je ne voudrais pas partir loin de Sasuke car, en dépit de son air froid et distant, il est l'homme que j'aime. Mais vous savez, si on vous donne le choix entre la famille et un homme qui, bien que vous l'aimer, vous traite comme sa chose, le choix est assez facile a faire. Même si je crois que Sasuke pourrais un jour changer, je ne me risquerais pas là-dessus.

Il s'approcha de moi, me pris pas le col de la chemise et me susurra a mon oreille d'une voix tendrement menaçante.

-J'ai été gentil cette semaine. J'espère que tu ne me ment pas. Je crois que je vais devoir de surveiller étroitement a partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il m'embrassa possessive ment a la suite de ses mots. Je me laissa faire, je ne voulais pas le mettre plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il déchira ma chemise et me plaqua sur son lit.

-Je suis désole, maitre!

-Alors, montre-le moi.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Bien que je sois amoureux de lui, j'étais malheureux de la façon dont il me traitait. Honteusement, alors qu'il se relevait, je fit ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je défit son pantalon, baissa son calçons et mit son sexe dans ma bouche.

Je fermais mes yeux, alors que je faisait des va et viens avec ma tête. Mes larmes tentaient de franchit la barrière de mes paupières closes. J'entendais ses soupirs et ca me rendait plus mal.

Une fois que j'eus finit et qu'il eut éjaculer dans ma bouche, il me força a tout avaler. Je détestais ce gout amer. Je détestas ca. C'est uniquement dans c'est moment que je le détestais.

Je voudrais tant le détester comme je le devrais réellement. Je voudrais tant me détacher de ce sentiment qui me gâchait la vie. J'aurais peut-être eut le courage de combattre et de suivre ma chère mère. Tout aurait été plus simple.

J'essuie ma bouche du revers de la main et je regarde le sol. J'ai trop honte de le regarder. Il mit un genou par terre et releva mon visage ravagé par les larmes.

-Je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais c'est la dernière. Ne t'avise plus de me refaire un coup pareille.

-Je vous le promets.

A ce moment la, j'avais très peur de lui. Je tremblais énormément. Je voulais tellement qu'il disparaisse. Il posa sa bouche délicatement, et bien que ce baiser me tortura le ventre, le dégout l'emporta sur le dessus.

Sans autres gestes ni regards, il quitta la chambre, me laissant une fois de plus. Une fois la porte refermer, je laissa court a de plus grosses larmes. Je respirais difficilement et je me tint les côtes. C'était si douloureux. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Une fois il est doux et gentil, l'autre il est froid et cruel.

Je pris au moins une demi heures a me calmer. Une fois mes larmes sécher, je me précipita sur le bureau afin de tout écrire dans le journal que Sasuke m'avais redonner.

Une heure durant, j'écrivit tout ce qui c'étais passé, tout ce que je ressentais.

Une fois la rage partie, j'alla me coucher sur mon coussin. Je ferais mieux de m'y habituer car je ne crois pas que Sasuke asserterais encore de me laisser dormir avec lui.

Une seule question me trottais en tête: Pourquoi moi?

Je m'endormit rapidement, mais je ne fit aucun rêve bizarre. A vrai dire, je l'aurais tant souhaiter. Lorsque je me réveille, on était déjà le lendemain matin. Sasuke avait quitter la chambre. Je soupirai d'Aie et me leva. Je pris le petit déjeuner qu'on avait mis de coté pour moi. Les cuisiniers sont des personnes très charmantes. Surtout le jeune Iruka. Il pense toujours a moi. Très souvent, il glisse des ramens des mes plats fades et sans gout.

Après avoir petit-déjeuner, je continua a écrire. Après une très bonne nuit de sommeille, j'avait eu beaucoup d'imagination.

Tout d'un coup, Kakashi, le professeur personnelle de Sasuke, pénétra dans la chambre. Je me leva aussitôt en fermant systématiquement le cahier.

-Oui, Kakashi-sensei?

-Bonjour Naruto. C'est un bon matin!

-Oui. Maitre Sasuke est déjà partie...

-Ce n'est pas lui que je veux voir, mais toi.

-Pardon?

-J'ai quelque choses a te demander.

Je me rappelle que je dois obéissance a tout le monde ici, même a Kakashi.

-Oui?

-Je sais que tu parles beaucoup a Iruka.

-Il viens souvent me porter mes repas lui-même, en effet.

-Tu parles avec lui.

-En ais-je le doit? Sinon, je peux...

-Non, continue, s'il te plait. En fait, ce que je vais te demander va sans doute te paraitre bizarre, mais t'a-t-il déjà parler de moi?

C'était très bizarre en effet.

-Euh... Oui.

-Vraiment! Et qu'a-t-il dit?

-Que vous étiez un mystérieux et...

-Et?

Je ne sais pas si je devrais lui dire le reste... Enfin bon, c'est pas comme si j'en avait quelque chose a faire. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un objet et les objet ne ressente rien.

-...Que vous étiez un pervers doubler d'un asocial.

-Que...?

Je crois que je l'ais blesser. Voila que je commence a avoir des remord. J'aurais peut-être pas du le dire finalement.

-C'est vraiment ce qu'il pense?

-C'est ce qu'il a dit, je suis désoler.

Soudain, je me rappela d'une phrase que mon père disait toujours lorsqu'il était désoler.

-Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous...

-Vraiment?

Dois-je le regretter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si naïf.

-Tu pourrais lui parler et le faire changer d'avis.

-Mais, je ne vous connais pas. Que pourrais-je lui dire sur vous?

-Je ne sais pas, improvise.

-Mais...

-Je reviendrai dans deux jours, j'espère que tu auras le temps de lui parler.

Sans ajouter un mot, il franchi la porte me laissant pantois. Je marmonna rageusement:

-Je hais les type qui ne sont pas capable de faire les message eux-mêmes. Iruka mérite mieux de toute manière. Mais si je ne le fais pas...

Je fus apeurer de constater que Kakashi jouais au même jeux que les Uchiwa. Vraiment, Iruka méritais mieux, je le répète.

J'allais retourner a mon activité lorsque j'entendis de faibles coups a la porte. J'alla ouvrir, sachant pertinemment qui se trouvais derrière la porte.

-Bonjour, Naruto.

-Bonjour, Iruka. Content de te revoir.

-Tu as terminer ton repas?

-Oui, c'était vraiment bon.

C'était toujours un plaisir de parler avec lui. C'est le seul ami que j'ai en cette endroit.

-Eum... Iruka?

-Mouis?

-Tu as vu Kakashi aujourd'hui?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Rien.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment lui mentir.

-Naruto, est-ce qu'il t'as fais quelque chose?

-Non.

Et j'avais très peur que ca arrives.

-Ben, il est bizarre.

-Oui, ca je le savais Naruto, ou veux-tu en venir?

Oh, et puis zut. Je ne sais pas mentir alors autant tout avouer. S'il y a bien une personne la plus intègre ici c'est bien lui.

-En faite, de ce qu'il ma paru voir, Je crois qu'il vous aimes bien.

-Que veux tu dire?

Parfois, il est aussi naïf que moi.

-C'est simple, vous l'intéresser.

-Mince!

-Tu l'as dit...

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Voila...**

**Ca faisait trop longtemps que cette fic trainait.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu...**

**La suite viendra... Sans doute avec le temps...**

**Merci d'avoir lu...**


End file.
